One Dark Night
by MusicAnonymous
Summary: A dark night, a dark house, a dark secret, a dark boy- Wait, wait, I'm confused. What does a teenage boy have to do with this? I don't know, I'm just reading the summary, now shut up and let me finish. As I was saying- You know what? He ruined the mood. Just read the story. Bai. -Anonymous and Shadow WARNING: RATED FOR VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, AND IGGY. 'Nough said.
1. An Intro and a Perv

**Hai forum, I'm back with another story. Yep, this is a horror. Unless you get scared easily, you should be fine. I'm gonna enjoy this. Shadow's gonna love it; he loves horror and suspense and thriller and those genres. I like them too, but he's better at writing them. So this is a mostly boy-made story. I hope you enjoy. The only reason this is rated M is so I don't have any restrictions in writing this. Nothing gross or weird.  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Nor do I own anything that is mentioned. Nor do I own Liam Neeson. Oh man, I wish I did.**

**WARNING: Some strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 1: An Intro and a Perv**

Blue River, Colorado, population 997, was my home town. It is also my best friends' birth place. Ray "Fang" Lyon had been my best friend since birth. Boyd "Iggy" Schidt, also known as "Bird Shit", was a pyromaniac who once blew up the girl's locker room. Ella Martinez was my half-sister, also known as "The Girl with No Nickname", which destroyed the point. Carrey "Nudge" Oaky was my half-sister's best, younger friend who couldn't shut up. Barry "Gasman" Shmelly was the young pyromaniac who idolized Iggy. Cy "Angel" Kosis was the six year old who decided to give herself a new name that her parents put on her birth certificate.

We made up a small group of friends affectionately referred to as the Flock. We were known in our small community as, for the most part, good kids. We didn't make huge mistakes. The biggest thing that happened in our town was when Iggy blew up a small Impala. But something big did happen once. Something really, really big. We made a terrible mistake. And we paid for it.

…

It may not seem like it, but a lean, boney boy's shoulder is quite comfortable. Especially in an extremely boring study hall where almost no one could stay awake for more than half an hour. It's even better when said boy is stroking your hair while taking note with the other hand. Fang had always had a knack for getting me to sleep in the strangest times. It's convenient in some instances, such as now, but other times it's just plain annoying.

Suddenly, Fang's shoulder was yanked out from under my head. I yelped when my head slammed into the desk. My skull bounced up and my immediate announcement was: "I'm not asleep". I looked up at my interruption with blurry eyes; a blow to the head like that can really make someone dizzy. And who do my dazed eyes my dazed eyes see other than the infamous Gabe "Omega" Barr. I could also see Fang struggling uselessly to pry himself from the gorilla's grip.

I held my head as I slowly stood up. _Man, I don't think the room is supposed to spin like this._ I glared at Omega, hoping it was more intimidating than it felt. He didn't flinch, so I assumed my wobbly exterior didn't have such a great impression. Fang's eyes widened for a split second while he fought harder. Omega tightened his death grip on Fang's neck.

"What do you want, Omega?" I asked faintly, steadying myself on the desk beside me. "And would you please let Fang go; you're going to choke him." My request was not met. In fact, the opposite was done; he held Fang even tighter. If that was possible. A head popped out from around the hulking blonde-haired boy. A red head, that is. Lissa smiled at me, then raised an eyebrow at Fang's dangling feet. "Hey, tell your boyfriend to put him down before I get the newspaper."

Lissa smirked at my demand. "Omega, get what you wanted say out, then put the boy down." He nodded calmly.

"I have a proposition." I quirked an eyebrow. "Stay the night at the abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Tonight. It must be your entire 'Flock'. I'll be there at the entrance at six tonight. Say no and I crush his windpipe." The scary thing was: I knew he'd do it, whether we were in school or not. So what choice did I have?

"Fine."

Omega dropped Fang, who crumpled to his knees, sucking in oxygen. I crouched next to him, but before I could do anything, he was checking my head while frowning. I let him; he wouldn't stop pestering me until he knew I was okay. Omega and Lissa sauntered away after a quick "See ya" and left the room. Fang pushed my hair away from my temple while breathing raggedly. He ran his finger over the skin, then pulled it away and showed it to me. It was red.

"Damnit," I mumbled. Fang stood up, pulling me gently with him. He pulled me out the door (even the teacher couldn't stay awake) and down the hall into the boys' bathroom. "You're not supposed to be in here," I protested weakly.

"This or the girls'." _Touché, my good friend._ I didn't need Ella doting over my head wound too. He lifted me up by the waist almost effortlessly and set me on the counter. Wetting a paper towel, he pressed it to the side of my head. "Hold." Always a man of little words. He took another wet towel and wiped the blood from my face. He drew back, throwing both pieces in the trashcan. He turned back to me, his black eyes filling with sudden concern. "Are you alright? Concussion?"

Have you ever really wanted to hug someone? "No, I'm fine. Just a little disoriented. The norm when you have blunt force trauma," I explained lightly, hopping off the counter. I stumbled and Fang caught me before I fell face first onto the linoleum. He let me go after I steadied myself and flashed me his heart-stopping half-smile.

Okay, okay, I have a confession. I had a small… crush on Fang. So maybe it was not so small, but you know what I mean. I like him, that's all there is too it. So I wasn't complaining about being alone with him in a bathroom, even if it was the boys' latrine. Especially with his gorgeous black eyes locked on mine. The only downer was the dark hand-shaped bruise forming around his neck.

"Hey man, I he- A threesome?! Hell yeah!"

And that.

**So forum, how you like? We need feedback; how did you like it? Anything that needs to be changed? Tell us. In a review. We adore reviews. So that's it, I believe. Bai forum.  
****-Shadow**

**Fact: I hate spiders. –A  
Fact: Lemons sting in paper cuts. -S**


	2. Of Rats and Hotdogs

**Hai forum. You know what? I don't either. I have absolutely nothing to say. That's sad. So… on with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 2: Rats and Hotdogs **

**Huntson Mansion Exterior; Front Yard  
6:15 PM**

I arrived at the old house at 5:57 PM. The dilapidated building was five blocks west of my own small, comfortable home. Fang was already standing on the curb by the time I arrived. Ella reached us with Nudge at 6:00 PM even. Angel, led by the Gasman, at 6:05 PM ran into my legs. Iggy came screaming in at 6:13 PM, bearing a new contusion on his left arm. The same arm Fang had slugged when he swaggered into the bathroom only hours prior.

"So where is Mr. Hulk?" Iggy asked as he strolled up to us. Fang and I shared a look, then shrugged.

"No clue. He said he'd be here by six," I clarified, rubbing my arms. It got damn cold out here during the fall. My vision was abruptly blocked by a black piece of fabric. I lifted it off my head and looked at the material. It had an uncanny resemblance to the jacket Fang had on when I met him here. "Fang, why'd you give me this?" I demanded, turning on him. He was left in a long-sleeved black shirt. He jammed his hands into his pockets and glanced at me coolly.

Then smirked. "You were cold." He left it at that, letting Iggy take him away into his world. I made out something about Pokémon and ammonium nitrate. _I'd rather not know…_ I turned my attention to the towering house before us. The wooden planks of the front porch were rotted away and the door was battered, but still whole. Which is more than I can say about the bottom level windows. The top ones seemed to be intact, at least for now. With Iggy here, they may not be around too much longer. The wooden siding was chipped and slowly falling off. The shingles on the house were curling up and falling away from the house like the leaves of the oak tree in the yard. All in all, the building that someone once called home was in ruins.

A tug on the sleeve of my/Fang's jacket pulled me from my survey. Angel pointed to a slow-lumbering creature emerging from the darkness. Beisde, Fang had tensed, ready to pounce into action. Both Iggy and Nudge had shut up and were staring at the hulking figure. Gazzy was standing with his idol, putting on a tough face. Ella came to stand with me, peeking over my shoulder hesitantly. And then out stepped Omega. Fang leaned down to my level. "I guess we're all wound tight." I couldn't help but agree.

"Glad to see none of you chickened out. I guess birds are loyal, huh?" he quipped, chuckling at his own bad joke. I stayed silent; he already had the satisfaction of seeing us here. No need to give him the gratification of seeing me angry. "Anyway birdies, the rules are: Don't leave the house until sunrise; No cellphones or flashlights; Break any of them and I strangle the dark one. Got it?" I heard Nudge give a strangled gasp. She had always looked up to Fang as he surrogate big brother.

Nods from around our small group were seen as Omega gave a smug grin. "Can we go now?" Angel queried, venom and fake interest dripping from her words. _I taught her so well_. I ruffled her blonde ringlets affectionately. The arrogant smirk was wiped off his face, but he was able to keep the "I'm so much better than you" aura around him. He waved us off lazily, as if we bored him. When the younger, more impressionable kids were turned away, I flipped him the bird. Fang's almost silent snicker reached me, making a grin appear on my face. Don't give me that look, it's contagious.

The vast mansion towering before me seemed even more intimidating. As we filed in through the heavy, creaking door, I swore I saw something in the window move. _Wha- probably just my imagination._ The thought was dismissed promptly.

…

**Huntson Mansion Interior; Living Room  
6:32 PM**

Dust flew through the air when Iggy fell onto the couch. The springs groaned under his weight and the floor squeaked with loose boards and rusty nails. Nudge squeaked in surprise when a rat scurried across the frayed red carpet. Then she squealed in horror and dove into the armchair near the stone fireplace. Gasman sneezed after looking under a coffee table and inhaling a dusty bunny. Angel's shoe crunched when she stepped on a ginormous spider that put up a fight when it saw her sneaker coming down on it. Ella tread carefully over the loose boards in order to avoid making it rasp and unleash more rats. Fang dragged a match over the stone of the fireplace and through it onto the wood in the pit. I went through a small bag that Ig had brought. It was filled with small food items and… explosives. _I should've brought the pack._

"So, what do we do for," Fang looked at his watch, "thirteen hours?" The Flock exchanged some looks before all eyes converged on me. Why did I have to be sentenced to leadership? Having no clue what the hell I was going to get myself into, I spoke.

"Well, first we should eat. Then we could go looking around. Iggy always did want to be Indiana Jones." Iggy stood, pulling a vine off the floor and rolling it up. He straightened his baseball cap and pulled on his jacket. He looked around him, getting a distressed look on his face.

"Where's my man purse?!" He got on his knees, patting the ground as if he were blind. "The Germans have it! Noooooooooo! Ella, you failed me!" He fell to the ground in mock shame, hiding his face. Ella had a look of denial and disbelief on her face, but she was hiding a smile. Even Fang had a small grin pulling at the corner of his lips. I leaned against him for support; I was laughing so hard I couldn't sit up straight.

"Alright, someone get the hotdogs."

**So, recap: Iggy is still an igiot, Ella still seems to have a crush on said igiot, Max is still leader, Fang is still… Fang, Angel is still cute as hell, Gazzy is still a pyro's apprentice, Nudge can't stand rats, and Omega is a smart brute. Have fun with waiting till the next chapter. Don't forget to review. C, don't forget, you're gullible. Bai forum.  
****-Shadow  
**


	3. Gruesome Poetry

**Hai forum. I screwed up already. I forgot the facts! I'll do four of them at the end of the chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I'm only human. Don't say anything Shadow. ****Fine.**** So I think that's it. On with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: *****sigh***** Nothing's changed. **

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 3: Gruesome Poetry**

**Huntson Mansion; Living Room  
6:44 PM**

Hotdog wrappers littered the floor of the old house. The Flock was sitting back, rubbing their full bellies and chatting quietly. I was leaning back against the fireplace, Fang sitting beside me. Our legs were pressed against each other. My left leg was on fire, but the good kind, if that makes sense. The sun was setting in the window in front of us. The orange light flooded the room, touching our feet and setting our pant legs ablaze. For some reason, I felt like I needed to see this sunset. Like it was especially important. My hands were stuffed in the pockets of the warm black jacket Fang had handed me only half an hour before. His hands were folded in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. I watched as the golden globe that lights the Earth disappeared behind the horizon. Tendrils of black reached across the sky, taking the place of the sun. Small dots of light fell over the sky, and I closed my eyes. Another day gone. Another night to get through.

"It was pretty, wasn't?" I asked softly, glancing at Fang. His eyes were closed, and he had a calm, almost peaceful, look on his face. He opened his eyes, peering back at me. Our eyes met, and I looked into my own personal night sky. He smiled gently, eyes glowing. Everything seemed to fade into the background in that moment.

"Yeah, it was," he breathed, looking back into the darkness. He murmured something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. I didn't bother asking what he said; he wouldn't have told me even if I pulled the Bambi eyes. He's a steel trap. We sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. It was nice, peaceful, perfect. Until Iggy burped loudly, causing a chain reaction between Gaz and Angel. I have to say, such a little girl shouldn't be able to burp like that. She'd get a trucker to blush.

"Hey, if you two are done having your 'moment', can we go?" Ella mocked, walking in front of our view of the window. We glared at her and stood in unison. "That's a little creepy." We looked at each other and immediately synchronized our steps as we walked past her. "And I thought this house couldn't get any worse," she muttered, shaking her head and going back to Nudge and Angel.

"So, whose ready to explore?"

…

**Huntson Mansion; Dining Room  
6:51 PM**

Cobwebs decorated the corners of the threshold to the dining room. They were strewn about, on the table and the slowly disintegrating deer head mounted on the wall. The ornate table legs were scratched and scuffed. The skillfully crafted chairs settled around the table were covered in dust and stuffing was falling from the ripped padding. The chandelier was still in good condition, though the gold didn't have the expected shine it should have. A window to the kitchen was covered by pale yellow shutters. The paint was chipping and the wood had long gouges in it. The table had the same deep gashes in the top, some reaching all the way through to show carpet. The carpet itself was fading and the fibers were falling out and scattering across the floor. A musky smell wafted up from it, making Angel sneeze.

Ella was holding Angel, letting her look onto an old shelf on one side of the entrance. Nudge was quietly fiddling with the drapes, which was strange. She should've been rambling about the smell and how dark it was. Fang had a candle lit, letting us both examine the scores in the wood. Iggy was sniffing the deer head and poking its glass eyes. Gasman was holding a taxidermy Pike and playing dentist with its teeth. I made my way over to Nudge, lighting another candle so I could see her face.

Kneeling down next to where she sat, I held the candle closer to her face. "Nudge, what's up?" Fang kneeled next to me and passed Nudge his own candle. We both knew how much she looked up to him, so if anyone could help, it'd be Fang.

She glanced up, face blank. "I don't think we should be here. It doesn't feel right," she whispered, staring back down at the curtains in her hands. Fang and I exchanged glances. _What?_ "I know it sounds crazy, but I just have this feeling in my gut, you know? Like we shouldn't be here," she started to ramble.

"No, it's not crazy, but it is all in your head. I get it; it's an old house in the dark. The creaks and moans are just getting to you. I'm sure we're going to be fine, okay sweetie? Take a few deep breathes and you'll be fine," I assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell us if you get this feeling again," Fang commanded, ruffling her unruly dark hair. She nodded and shot us a weak smile. We stood and walked together to the hallway outside of the dining room.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We should keep an eye open, just in case this feeling of hers isn't just in her head," I reasoned, looking at Fang. He nodded slowly, running his own hand through his hair, making it flop into his face. That was a habit he had when he got anxious or was thinking.

"Agreed. I'll grab another candle. Let's go ba-" A shrill scream interrupted Fang. We glanced at each other quickly before sprinting back into the room. Ella was in the center of it with the Flock watching her from different spots. She was staring at her hands with a horrified glint in her eye. I skidded to a stop beside her and grabbed her wrists. My attention went to her palms.

_They were bleeding._

**So? Is that a little scary? Not as slow now. I'm really enjoying this story. I have so much blood and gore planned for this. Recap: Max is a poet, Fang has matches, Nudge is having strange feeling for the house, Iggy scares Anonymous, Gazzy is learning from his best friend, Angel is allergic to dust, and Ella's hands are bleeding. That's it. Bai forum.****  
****-Shadow**

**Fact: I have a small obsession with Liam Neeson. –A  
Fact: I scare football players twice my size. –S  
Fact: Those things ate those people in that place during that thing. –S  
Fact: I'm confused. -A**


	4. Bloody Ridiculous Decisions

**Hai forum. I'm extremely tired, but I'm still gonna write a chapter for you. You are welcome. We're getting into some action now. Oh yeah, this is very exciting. On with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: I own half a bottle of aspirin. Does that count?**

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence. **

**Chapter 4: Bloody Ridiculous Decisions **

**Huntson Mansion: Living Room  
7:09 PM**

Blood dripped on the wooden floorboards as we struggled to stop the blood flow from Ella's hands. Tears were pouring down her face as fast as the blood was gushing from her skin. The extra t-shirt Iggy had brought was already stained red. Fang was tying her bandages on with strips of his undershirt. He was in fact wearing his shirt again, and the surprisingly white shirt was turning a bright crimson. Finally, after applying pressure to her wounds for what seemed like hours, the outpouring of the blood ceased. Angel was sitting with her by the fire, braiding her hair in an attempt to make Ella feel better. Iggy and Gasman were sitting with the two girls, Gaz telling stupid fart jokes and Iggy holding her hand. Nudge was in the corner, in hysterics. Fang was unsuccessfully trying to calm her down.

"I-I told y-you we shouldn't h-have been he- here! N-now Ella's hu-hurt! We h-have to get o-out! Please!" She was desperate, clawing at Fang's arms and pulling at her curly hair. I sat down beside Fang, trying my own hand at getting her to calm down.

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I got her to look at me. "Nudge sweetie, we can't leave. Ella won't be the only one hurt if we do. Omega will live up to his threat. He'll kill Fang and he'll get away with it. We can't let that happen, okay?" I said sternly, pushing hair away from her damp face. "How about this? You stay in here with Ella and we'll go back to exploring. You two can gossip and play with your hair and everything. That okay?" I offered, looking at her tear streaked face and bloodshot eyes. She nodded tiredly, hugging both me and Fang. She staggered to where the four were warming their hands in the fire. Ella was being careful to keep her bandages away from the flames.

Fang leaned against the wall. "What now?" That was the million dollar question. What now? Do we just stay in the living room? Do we risk Fang's life and leave? Do we continue exploring this ancient mansion? We sure as hell weren't going to leave; I'm not letting Fang die over this damn dare. And this curiosity of mine is starting to eat me alive. Too much to let this mystery of a house go unsolved. The girls were safe in here; Ella's hands were just a freak accident.

"I… I think we should keep looking. Something is telling me to keep looking," I mumbled, unsure of my own decision. Fang squinted at me for a moment, before nodding his consent.

"Alright, but we have to be careful. Another injury like that and we're splitting, whether my life is on the line or not. They're more important." I gaped at him. _More important?! Are you kidding? You're my best friend and I don't have the guts to confess my damn love, so don't you dare say that._ And I said that. Well, except the part about the confessing; that'll have to wait. He sighed, shaking his head. "If it comes down to choosing between me and one of the others, you need to choose the other."

My glare intensified. "Sorry Fang, but that's not going to happen. This conversation is over." And with that, I got up and walked away. But I swore I could hear him chuckle.

I squatted down in front of Ella, smoothing her tangled dark hair away from her forehead. Her scared brown eyes reminded me of a deer's eyes before they get flattened by a sixteen-wheeler. Her lips were trembling slightly and her cheeks were reed from the crying. "Ella-Bella, what cut you?" I whispered, rubbing the back of her hand that wasn't in Ig's grasp with my thumb.

Shrugging she replied, "I don't know. I touched the grooves in the table, and when I moved away, my hands started bleeding. I don't know what happened." Her voice was surprisingly steady until the end, when it broke. More tears ran down her face, and I hugged her. She seemed like she needed it.

…

**Huntson Mansion; Kitchen  
7:16 PM**

The kitchen was like any other kitchen in a large home, maybe a little more complex. The stove was dirty, a small sauce pan still on it. The island was granite and extremely grimy. The pan rack hanging above the island was metal and the hooks were slightly rusty. The linoleum was pealing from concrete underneath. The sink was still filled with dirty dishes which grew mold on them years ago, making me wonder when this thing was abandoned. The meat locker was empty, save a few bones and dead flies.

The candle light cast distorted shadows across the walls and counters. The light danced as flame swayed. I tried to steady it, but nothing I could do stopped it from moving. Fang inspected strange stains on the tile walls and Iggy looked in the creaky cabinets. The younger kids stayed with me and the candle, Angel clutching my leg and Gasman holding his little sisters hand.

"Whoa, guys come look at this," Iggy called from the farthest counter. Fang pulled himself away from the wall he was investigating and we walk towards Ig. The counter was deserted except for a single kitchen knife. There was something dark and crusty on the blade.

"I-is that blood?" Gasman stammered, staring wide-eyed at the dagger. Fang and I shared look over Angel's head, making 'WTF' faces at each other. Little specks of the red substance were scattered on the sandy granite. Angel whimpered, burying her head in my shoulder. I held the little girl closer to me, feeling cold adrenaline start to course its way through my veins. Gazzy put on a tough face, but I could see the fear and confusion swimming in his eyes. Iggy's face shut down, just staring blankly at the blade. Fang's eyes held a dark expression, one of fear and anger.

That fear and anger (mostly the anger) showed in his voice. "Someone must be f- screwing with us." I nodded numbly. This was insane. Who would go to such lengths to scare us like this? The blood was dry, showing that it was old.

"It's probably just animal blood or something. Like the cook making dinner?" Iggy's statement came out more as a question. For some reason, I doubted that.

"Let's just get out of here; I don't feel too great about this whole knife situation."

**Well, this is going quite smoothly. Recap: Fang has a potty mouth, Max confessed her love in her head, Angel can't take blood, Iggy is most optimistic, Ella has bloody hands, Nudge has ESP, and Gasman's a little trooper. I think that's it. Read, review, you know the drill.  
****-Shadow**

**Fact: The world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me. –A  
Fact: It's not too late, it's never too late. –S**


	5. Bearing the Loss

**Hai forum. My vision keeps getting blurry at the weirdest times. Good thing I can't drive yet. That'd be a disaster. But writing is kinda difficult with everything being all fuzzy and indistinct. And I get tunnel vision. And light-headed. It's annoying, but I just work through it. I need help, I think. But I don't think I'll get any. Now the back of my skull hurts. I just wanna sleep. But I won't just for you guys. I'm blaming you if I pass out on my keyboard, though. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
-Anonymous**

**Disclaimer: If I squint really hard, it looks like I own it.**

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 5: Bearing the Loss **

**Huntson Mansion; Left Sitting Room  
7:19 PM**

The floral print chair seemed untouched and unchanged for the duration of its time in this abandoned mansion. As a matter of fact, the entire room seemed like the dust and spider webs hadn't reached them. The golden trim along the majority of the walls was still in contact. The large bay window had not a crack in it, and it appeared to be smudge free. Which Iggy felt the need to fix with his face. Through it and around Ig's head, I could see the rain coming down in barrels. _So much for leaving…_ The crystal chandelier hung neatly from the ceiling, the dim light of the candle making rainbows on the high walls. The hardwood floor was covered by a bearskin rug with only small drops of something dark marring the glossy white fur.

Iggy whistled. "Wow, this place sure was fancy," he grumbled almost jealously. Gasman nodded in stunned silence. Fang ran his finger across the little red oak coffee table, inspecting said finger for dust afterwards. He shook his head, a perplexed expression on his sharp face. I looked at the vase sitting on the mantle. The color was bronze, like the light from the sunset Fang and I had just shared. It had a small top on the opening. I was confused by this little jug, and it showed on my face.

So I let the one person I trust most know about my confusion. "Hey Fang, come here." He was at my side in a few seconds, considering it was a fairly small room. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Why does this vase have a lid on it?" I asked, pointing at the gilded pot. Fang glanced at it, a smirk slowly crawling its way onto his gorgeo- ignore that- face.

"Max, that's an urn." _Oh. Well don't I feel stupid._

I grimaced while his smirk widened. Have you ever just wanted to slap someone so hard? I punched his arm lightly, but didn't dismiss him. To tell the truth, I quite liked his presence beside me. It was a hell of a lot better than the one I felt since I stepped into that room. He shined the candle on the bear's open mouth, the light glinting off its dead glass eyes on shiny clean teeth. The sharp fangs looked ready to rip out a seal's throat. Gaz sat behind the head, examining its ears and marbles in the eye sockets. He touched the canines lightly, pulling on a molar. I was about to turn away from his fiddling when I heard a muffled "ouch".

Spinning on my heels, I looked at the little blonde boy. His sister was still standing in the entryway, tugging on her fingers and scuffing her Nikes on the molding. All attention was on Gasman, who was staring at his index finger incriminatingly. A small droplet of blood fell from the slice in his digit, adding another stain to the northern bear's fur. Beside me, Fang furrowed his brow and bit his lip. Iggy was looking at the fuzzy mat in a mixture of confusion and astonishment. I, never one to just sit still in a time like this, pulled and Band-Aid out of my back pocket and handed it to Gaz, who threw me a quick thanks and applied the bandage.

When I turned back around, the first thing I noticed was that Angel wasn't there anymore. "She probably got tired of all this gore and went to braid hair and gossip about boys with Ella and Nudge," offered Iggy, who was now standing on my other side with Gazzy's hand in his. I agreed, but I couldn't help the worry that wormed its way into my mind. _What if she's not there? Oh, I'm sure she's fine; you're being overly dramatic, Max. Thank you, Conscience._ We traveled the short distance from the perfectly preserved sitting room to the messy living room in silence. Fang sensed my unease and slipped his hand around mine. He squeezed it quickly before removing it. I didn't want his hand to go.

We reached the living room moments later, where _only_ Ella and Nudge were sitting, talking quietly amongst themselves. My heart sank at the lack of little blonde cherubs in the room. The two naïve girls turned to us when they heard Gaz's low gasp. They knew something was up instantly. Ella sprung up, and Nudge scrambled after her, having been under a pile of filthy blankets. "Hey, what's wrong? Gasman, you look like you've seen a ghost," Ella asked, sensing the tense air around us. Nudge was still being abnormally quiet, most likely because of our serious nature.

Iggy took the reins for this one. "Have you guys seen Angel?" They frowned, shaking their heads. I felt dread well up in my chest, but I kept it off my face. She wouldn't have done anything stupid, would she? She knows that she shouldn't be wandering around this decrepit manor without one of us. She could fall through a decayed inlay or get lost in the abundant corridors.

"I thought she was with you guys?"

"We thought she same back here?"

"Maybe she's wandering around?"

"We have to find her!"

"Split up. Groups of tw-"

A piercing shriek cutoff Fang once again. "Wha-" Before Ig couldn't even get his question out, Fang and I were racing in the direction of the cry. Our feet pounded against the old polished wood, creating the only sound echoing through the air, save the drumming rain on the roof. The atmosphere was heavy with foreboding and anxiety, weighing my shoulders down and making my head pound. We tracked the yell from the same sitting room we were just in. We stopped in the threshold. I covered my mouth, tears welling in my eyes. A strangled sound escaped Fang's throat. I vaguely heard the others arrive behind us, but didn't pay any mind to it. We had found Angel.

And she was hanging from a rope.

**Intense chapter brought to you by yours truly. Tell us how you like. I've noticed that not many actually read this. Why? Is it the rating? Sigh, whatever. I like it, so who cares? The computer is so laggy. That's not a word. It lags a lot. It's a pain to try to do anything on the Interweb. But I'm doing this for you people. For the loyal fans. Remember, read, review, you know the drill. Bai foru****m.  
****-Shadow**

**Fact: I'm learning to play the bass. -A  
Fact: People think I'm mental. I think I'm psychological. -S**


	6. Mourning

**Hai forum. Lag, lag, lag, that's all this stupid computer does. It destroys everything I find enjoyable. But enough of my complaining. People seem to like this story now. Favorites and reviews and follows. Man, I'm one happy female. Wait, does that make sense? Oh, I don't care. I'm too happy to care. I think that's it. On with the chapter!  
-Anonymous (Hello, hello, hello)**

**Disclaimer: This is starting to make me feel bad.**

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence.**

**Chapter 6: Mourning**

**Huntson Mansion; Right Sitting Room  
8:49 PM**

There was not much we could do for the body other than set her on the couch in the other, equally fancy room. It was opposite of the murder scene, with the same elaborate furniture. The rug was lion in this one. The big cat's mouth was propped open, its glass eyes blank and foggy. A similar urn of a darker color rested on the mantle. The same chandelier hung from the ceiling. Everything but that damn bear was here.

There she sat, Angel, my little girl. My baby. Gasman's little sister. She wasn't going to see her parents again. She was never going to get that dog she had been begging for since she was four. She would never make it out of elementary school. She will never meet that Prince Charming she was always raving about who looked an awful lot like Fang. She will never get to the Mona Lisa like she dreamed about. She will never get to see Free Willie like we had promised to watch on Saturday. She was never going to do anything but see a big hole in the ground where she would be buried.

That's when I broke, just standing there, staring at her corpse. My shaking knees crumpled and hit the lion rug. Tears fell from my eyes like the rain outside, the depressing imitation staining my cheeks. A pitiful sob escaped my lips. I buried my head into my hands, trying to hide my embarrassing meltdown. Suddenly, a blonde figure had his arms around me, crying into my shoulder. My head fell into his hair. Gazzy was heartbroken; his little sister was _dead_. He couldn't protect her. And that was killing him.

Two arms wrapped themselves around our shaking forms, bringing us to a steady, warm chest. The volume of my bawling increased as I leaned into him. Fang rubbed my back, and I vaguely assumed he was doing the same for Gaz. Suddenly, his small form was gone, and I looked up just long enough to see Iggy take him into his arms. My face fell back into Fangs shirt, soaking it further. My best friend whispered soothing words into my ear, letting me get all of my sorrow out. He did not say things like 'it will be okay' or the like. He knew things were not going to be okay. Someone was dead, for reasons unknown. It was far from okay.

"Shh, Max, I've got you. Settle down, Little Bird." He only used that name when he tried to calm me down from one of my meltdowns, which was not often. My breaths came out in harsh rasps, as if I had just ran a marathon. The shuddering in my small, lean frame shook Fang as well. His face pressed into my hair, breathing deeply to calm himself, inadvertently helping me. The rise and fall of his chest brought me a small sense of comfort. Enough so to calm my howling to a slow, steady whimper. The embarrassment of my breakdown set in, and I reluctantly pulled my head from his shoulder. As if reading my mind, Fang spoke up, quietly as to not disturb the silence. "Max, even you're allowed to grieve," he murmured into my ear, his warm breathe fanning over my face. I reveled in the surprisingly pleasant scent of his breathe.

His thumb came up to assist in wiping my tears from my face. I nodded slowly, looking at his own face. He smiled grimly at me, swiftly pressing a kiss to my forehead. My skin burned where he touched it, but it was good sting that succeeded in calming me almost completely. We stood, Fang not taking his hand from mine, almost like he was holding me together with his callused fingers. Iggy held Gasman on his hip, comforting his young best friend. Sometimes I forgot that Gaz was only eight, and he could not always be so tough. Normally, he would have fought tooth and nail, and protested loudly to being carried like that, but for now he needed this sense of togetherness. Nudge and Ella were trying not to blubber too loudly, sniffling and whimpering about her. Nudge was babbling crazily about how we should have left, and how we should have listened to her. I could not help but agree.

No words were spoken in our time of grieving. The devastating blow of losing our own silenced even the most talkative of children. We slowly drifted back to the living room, the air of confidence that had once floated about us was gone. It deserted us when the aura of desolation settled around our tired bodies. Beautiful little Angel… the light had left her eyes, and some of the flame burning in all of us was snuffed out. Part of us died when she did. The Flock had died when she did. We were no longer the famous Flock that our tiny town knew; we were a group of lost children who could not- would not- find themselves because part of them was gone.

We settled into the sparse furniture of the center room, quiet and morning. No one dared breaking the saddened silence, for fear once it was shattered, something horrible would happen. Nothing seemed horrible enough to surpass Angel's death, though. Fang's hand was tight around mine, more for his own security than for mine. My tears had stopped by now, as well as my sister's, Nudge's, and Gasman's. Iggy's eyes were unfocused, red with unshed tears. Fang's face was still emotionless, but there was a certain lifelessness to his eyes. Like a fire had been extinguished. My own fire was dampened, due to the loss of the universally loved member of our nonexistent Flock.

Blue River: Population 996

**No jokes for this one. Just tell us what you think. Heart-wrenching? I thought so, but you decide. Bai, forum. Try not to cry.  
****-Shadow**

**Fact: My computer's name is Toschi. -A  
Fact: I'm good a pulling heart strings. –S**

**Alrighty, so I need you guys to do me a quick favor. I'm going to put down two summaries of two new stories I'll do after this one is finished. I need you to tell me which one you like best and shoot me a name. I can't think of a name for either, so throw your best out in the comments. I'd appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Summary 1: Living her whole life in a small town in Arizona, Maximum Ride yearned for some adventure. She gets it when she joins the military and gets an assignment that changes the way she lives. Her Special Operations squad is made up of a bunch of ragtag young adults who joined for different reasons. Some for adventure, others just for somewhere to go. But they all have a special talent that landed them there. Rated for language, violence, and Iggy. 'Nough said.**

**Summary 2: A legend had a small town entrapped in fear. Not fear for their lives, but fear of the unknown. What happens when that legend comes to life? Maximum Ride knows firsthand what chaos a living legend can cause. Her relationship with her family may be strained, or it could become stronger because of this flesh and blood fairytale. Rated for language, violence, and Iggy. 'Nough said.**

**Remember, I need a name and a vote on which one you like best. Be creative, we may use the name we like best. We'll tell you who gave us the best at the end of this story. Thank you, bai forum.**


	7. The Downside of a Weak Bladder

** Hai forum. Sorry 'bout the wait. I've been up in Alaska, hangin' with meh dad and his family. I couldn't bring my laptop, and even if I could, that damn case weighs more than the laptop itself. And I wouldn't have much time to mess with it anyway. Camping takes a lot of time, ya know? So, on the way back, I was forced to stay awake for 38 hours, on the planes and the ground. In the last month I've been in four states and two countries. I'm tired as a mo' frackie, and two of my fingers were crushed in a camping accident, so they sting like nobody's business. I'll stop ranting now, and leave you to read this chapter. Enjoy!  
-Anonymous (So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!)**

**WARNING: May contain strong language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: It's out of reach.**

**Chapter 7: The Downside of a Weak Bladder**

**Huntson Mansion: Living Room  
9:12 PM**

A thump on the floor above us startled us out of our mournful whimpering. Our heads snapped up simultaneously, and we were all shocked into silence. That is until Fang leapt from the couch I was sharing with him, white-hot rage flooding his black eyes. He looked murderous, making Nudge whine quietly. He started for the stairs, but I grabbed his arm, holding him back. He glanced down at me, the vengeful fire snuffing out when he looked at my face.

Frowning, I asked, "Where are you going, Fang?" I noticed his eye twitch slightly when the thump resounded above us.

"To find the bastard who murdered Angel," he growled, the anger clear in his voice. As good as that sounded at the time, I could not allow him to go up there alone; we had already lost enough members of the Flock. I could not loss Fang too.

"And what are you going to do when you find him? Kill him? Fang, he already killed one Flock member! We can't let him get another, and you going up there alone would be a suicide mission," I reasoned, pulling him down next to me. He sighed dejectedly, nodding.

But Iggy spoke up next. "Why don't we all go up there? That way, no one is alone. Strength in numbers," he rationalized. We looked at him, and I realized how rash we were being. These decisions were possibly life or death, and we trusted me, a mourning, possibly in shock teenager, with this. We needed teamwork if any of us were going to make it out of here alive.

"Alright, I think you're right Igs. We'll all go."

…

**Huntson Mansion: Upstairs Hallway  
9:24 PM**

Upstairs was just as fancy and elegant as the rest of the house. The carpet was a burgundy color, and the walls were covered in ornate wallpaper. Some of it was peeling, while other corners had strange stains covering the pattern. I stood beside Fang, reveling in his comforting warmth. Our small group trekked soundlessly down the corridor, huddling together as if we were penguins in the Antarctic.

At least, we were soundless until the Gasman broke it. Shattered it like glass. And that glass was going to cut us sooner or later, I was sure. "Hey Max? I have to pee." I looked back at him, worry already settling in my gut.

Nodding, I replied, "Alright buddy. But take Iggy with you, okay. Remember, strength in numbers." He nodded and the two broke off from the group, leaving behind the four of us.

…

**Huntson Mansion: Branched-Off Corridor  
9:31 PM**

Minutes passed as the boys traveled down the deserted hallways of the mansion. They opened closed doors and futility yanked on several locked ones. Gaz was doing the "I'm about to piss myself get out of the way" dance while Ig calmly looked around. "Gaz, relax. We'll find you a bathroom." His head snapped up sharply and his expression became desperate.

"Dude, I have to _go._ Like, really bad man," he hissed quietly, as if raising his voice would release the flow. Iggy looked down at him, an amused expression on his face. That annoyed Gaz greatly. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

Iggy laughed lightly, ruffling Gazzy's blonde locks. "Look in that door right there. That looks like a bathroom." He pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Gaz turned the nob and, sure enough, a large bathroom was on the other side. He rushed in, and slammed the door behind him. His tiny bladder felt like it was about to burst. He quickly did his thing, sighing in relief. He noticed vaguely that there was a leak in the sink faucet, but paid no attention to it. He rinsed his hands in the sink and walked to the door. He turned the handle and pulled, but nothing happened. _Locked? How?_ He started to panic. What if whatever it was had gotten Iggy? And then locked the door? He pounded on it with his small fists, yelling and shouting for help.

While he struck the door, he didn't hear the tub faucet turn on. Or the sink faucet for that matter. He continued banging on the wood without interruption, wondering why no one was hearing his cries for help. "Hey, Iggy! Get me outta here!" Behind him, the tub began to overflow, along with the sink. He finally heard the sound of liquid falling onto the linoleum and felt something wet and warm touch his feet. He glanced down to see a pool of red surrounding him. The same watery substance was pouring from the bathtub and bowl. He stared, open-mouthed, at the element.

_It was blood._

The Gasman spun around again, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to grab someone's attention. He smashed his fists against the oak. They made muffled thumps, but nothing seemed to alert anyone to his dilemma. During his fit of alarm, he failed to notice the figure rising from the bloody bathtub.

…

**Huntson Mansion: Branched-Off Corridor  
9:39 PM**

_Those are some damn fancy light fixtures. _Iggy slid down the wall next to the bathroom door. Gasman was taking forever to use the damn toilet. It made Iggy question Gaz's testosterone levels. So while he waited for his girlish counterpart, he admired the architectural work of the mansion. _I love this carpet. What brand is this? Where did they get this molding? How explosive is this paint?_ Those were the thoughts in his head before he felt something sticky reach his fingers. He glanced down, confused, when the coppery smell of blood reached his nose._Oh no, Gazzy…_

He shot to his feet and swung open the door. He looked around frantically, wondering where all of this red liquid came from. Then he looked at the floor.

_Well, I guess I found him._

**Oops. This can't end well. Alrighty, so recap: Max is being clingy to her best friend, Fang is pissed off, Gasman has a weak bladder, Iggy is interested in architecture, and Nudge and Ella have not made a peep. I think that's it. Bai forum.  
** -**Shadow**

**Don't forget to vote!**

**Summary 1: Living her whole life in a small town in Arizona, Maximum Ride yearned for some adventure. She gets it when she joins the military and gets an assignment that changes the way she lives. Her Special Operations squad is made up of a bunch of ragtag young adults who joined for different reasons. Some for adventure, others just for somewhere to go. But they all have a special talent that landed them there. Rated for language, violence, and Iggy. 'Nough said.**

**Summary 2: A legend had a small town entrapped in fear. Not fear for their lives, but fear of the unknown. What happens when that legend comes to life? Maximum Ride knows firsthand what chaos a living legend can cause. Her relationship with her family may be strained, or it could become stronger because of this flesh and blood fairytale. Rated for language, violence, and Iggy. 'Nough said.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE PLEASE.**


	8. Spot the Nosleep!

**Er, hi. Yeah yeah, I know. "UPDATE GAW-DAMNIT I LOVE THE THING IN THE TUB UPDATE BEFORE I KEEL YOU." Paraphrased of course, but still true. I really am sorry. But shit has gone down. A lot of shit. Wifi was down for a LONG time and we've had something big for school every week. But I'm here now. ****It's all that matters.**** Anyways, here it is.****  
**** -Anonymous A.K.A. Horrible Author**

**Chapter 8**

**1:26 AM******

A hand trailed through her hair, twirling a strand around a long, lanky finger before letting it fall back onto her shoulders. Tired black eyes never left her face, memorizing every curve and blemish of it. Her head shifted with every rise and fall of his chest and her own breaths were deep and relaxed. She was surprisingly at ease with the situation, having just seen three of her 'siblings' brutally murdered just hours before.

Fang sighed, pushing the memories of that night's occurrences to the back of his mind. He didn't need to break down now, not while she was sleeping here, so peaceful. Not after he had shut away his emotions.

Not after coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

He looked at Iggy and Ella, who were curled up together in the corner. Ella gripped Nudges purple rubber bracelet in her hand, blood smudging onto her skin.  
He shook his head again, raging memories and vivid images swarming his head. It had been so gruesome... so many rats... so much blood... the screaming.

Oh god, the screaming.

He could still hear her shrieks of terror and agony. He could still feel her hand in his own, trying to lift her to safety. Still feel her skin, slick with blood, slipping from his own. Her screams were smothered by the clicking off teeth and small feet slapping against hardwood and her purple rubber bracelet was the only thing left in his hand.

Max had sobbed into his shirt for hours, pounding her fists against his chest and screaming how it was his fault. That was when he decided he needed to distance himself. Get away from this situation before his dam broke. He needed to be stronger than the Hoover to get the others out of this.  
Frankly, at this point, Fang wasn't sure if Max meant what she said or not. The trauma she had faced may have smeared her vision of reality. Or her vision of him. He wasn't able to stop it. It was his fault. He was supposed to save everyone. But Max forgot sometimes that he wasn't Superman, therefore he couldn't do the impossible. There were times when he wished he could fix everything. Make it all better. But that was impossible. For he was merely human.

A vulnerable, weak, empty human.

His eyes slid closed for a moment, envisioning the kids at the orphanage smiling at him, asking for piggyback rides and bedtime stories. They looked up to him, like a big brother. He recalled the first time one of those children had approached him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist and burring her face into his stomach. He was understandably surprised by the sudden affection that had been missing from his life for two years. He remembered smiling gently and running a hand through the girls black hair. From that day on, she was his little sister, even after she was adopted. Now all the younger kids loved him. He couldn't help but have a little admiration for them too.

And then his cat. His eyes got misty at the thought of never seeing his little fluffball again. Technically, Pewdie wasn't his, but he stuck by Fang loyally, making his day a little bit brighter with every meow. His obvious admiration for the feline species started long before he could recall, but from what he could remember and what Max had told him, he was attracted to anything that even resembled a cat. And that's what made his decision to let himself go so much harder.

He glanced down at her again. She didn't even know about the orphanage. He made sure she never did, nor the rest of his friends. He didn't want pity. Besides, he knew they all had problems of their own; they didn't need to worry about him.

Iggy, with his grandmother (who was living in the guest room) hating the fact that he was even alive.

Nudge's mom having a problem with not getting drunk.

Max's dad walking out on them not long ago.

Angel and Gasman, what with their mom getting abducted three years ago.

Ella almost always alone at home.

All of them had a problem at home, and he felt he had a good life and didn't want to burden his friends with his being orphaned. It wasn't a big deal in his eyes; so what if his parents were dead? He had all the family he needed. Or, at least he did before they came here.

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. There was no "she had a unique, memorizing scent" about it. She smelled vaguely like her conditioner, but the scent of dust and blood almost completely overcame it. She didn't fit perfectly into his arms like those damn romance books said. No, she was settled into the crook if his neck, her elbow digging into his ribs painfully and her legs sprawled awkwardly over his own. Not that he gave a shit, though. She was there, in his arms. That was enough for him.

He frowned as his thoughts drifted to merely hours before. Iggy had shot him a sympathetic glance as her screaming died down and she collapsed onto his chest. Igs knew just how much her words cut him, being the only one who knew about his... feelings. Just thinking the words made him cringe. He was going soft. Those damn children were getting to him.

He sighed, closing his eyes once again and keeping his face in her hair. He kissed her head gently and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."  
**  
**** So, it got kinda emotional. We learned about everyone's past and home life. Nudge is gone. Sorry guys. Didn't mean for this to go in numerical order, but shit happens. And shit did indeed happen. All of my stories have at least one person with a love for kittens. It's gonna be Fang for these. Whether it's said or not, Fang's going to have a cat fetish.****I have a cat fetish.**** Sleepovers get pretty hairy, if ya know what I mean.**

** BAD PUN**

**Alrighty, don't forget to tell me which story summaries you like best. If I don't get ten votes, individual votes, for at least one, I'll do a secret story that I came up with after a funky dream and lots of cookie dough.****  
**** -Anonymous and Shadow**


End file.
